left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
The Terminal
The Terminal is the fourth chapter of the third campaign, Dead Air. The Survivors exit the safe room, and walk through a series of offices and break rooms. Once they reach the lobby of the terminal, the survivors start a crashed van, which crashes through a gate and leads them to the next area. Starting the van alerts the horde, and the Survivors must either fight, or run to safety. The Survivors must go through the baggage handling area, and come out into a security checkpoint. There are still working metal detectors in the area, and if the survivors walk through them, they activate them and alert the horde. The Survivors then work their way through the waiting area, and find the next safe room. The Survivors may comment on how it seems that the Military had bombed the airport, instead of the Infected causing the damage, in order to control the spread of the Infection. Tactics Campaign When starting from this chapter, the AI Survivors will grab: * Bill will grab an Assault Rifle. * Francis will grab an Auto Shotgun. * Louis will grab an Assault Rifle. * Zoey will grab a Hunting rifle. Otherwise, they will keep the weapons they from the last chapter. (See The Construction Site for a list of weapons they will grab there.) Whether you're starting out here or continuing from a past chapter, grab your weapons and whatever else you can. There are Tier 2 weapons on the table, so grab whatever suits your style. If you can, try to snipe what enemies you see that are walking around outside, as there are gaping holes in the wall that enable you to do so. Before you go out, if you're continuing, make sure everyone is healed and ready before you open the door! Once you do, you start off on the second floor of the airport. If you look over the edge of the railing, you'll probably see quite a few Infected down below. It's up to you whether you choose to engage them via sniping or a pipe bomb, or simply leave them be, though you'll have to cross paths with them, one way or another. Seeing how jumping over the railing is impossible (and even if it weren't, it's still dangerous), you need to go through the offices. It's dark, but it's not very difficult if you listen carefully. Get through, and find the other side. Now, you'll probably notice a few things at this point: wide, open space, a wall in the distance, and a van. Your spider senses are correct. You have to start that van, which, of course, triggers a horde in a Crescendo Event, because it bashes down the wall on the far side. Keep in mind, this horde is rather difficult when compared to some others, so be on your toes! It's really recommended not to try and outrun this one, especially not if you're doing well. The horde and a Tank do not mix well. Try to stick around in one general area, preferably with your backs to a wall. There are gas cans that, as you probably know, help tremendously if used properly. You can also hide in the bathrooms across from the van. Whatever you do, clear them out, and move on when it's clear. Once you pass the gate, you'll enter the luggage department of the airport. It is quite common here to get a tank, in which case be sure to use the short crawlspace you use to enter the area - Ducking through one then back to the other side through the second one just as he is about to escape is a good tactic to keep the tank trapped in one vent, as he always goes for the shortest route. Generally, there are weapons and ammo scattered about the room, so look carefully. After you stock up on ammo and heal yourselves if needed, continue on through the crawl space. In the space beyond, be especially careful. Witches can be a recipe for disaster in these narrow walkways. When you're out of that area, be careful to avoid the metal detectors! They trigger a panic event and summon a horde that you could have avoided. The AI Survivors seem to like to travel through the metal detectors, so make sure you are ready for a fight when you go through here. Get past the detectors, and take a quick look around the ruined place. Continue up the stairs once you're done. Up the stairs are many, many rows of chairs, and big windows, from which you can see the destruction outside. Proceed through the aisles until you find the safe house door along the right wall, but be careful, tanks and witchs appear to be abundant in this area and it just hurts when you die infornt of the safe room it really does. Get everyone inside and close it! Congratulations, you've made it through the Terminal. You're almost out of here. Take a breather, pat yourself on the back, and get ready for the Runway Finale. Trivia * After the metal detectors, there is a large statue of the Greek titan Atlas carrying a globe on his back. If you keep hitting the statue, it will eventually break, causing the sphere to drop to the floor and roll around. Keep a close eye on the globe as it rolls; if it hits a Survivor, it will immediately incapacitate them, regardless of how much health they have. ** Oddly enough, this does not damage any Infected. ** There is a sign that says "pills here!" in the same way that the survivors would say if they see pills. * When Zoey comes across this statue, she will sometimes say, "Look, it's Ayn Rand International Airport." This is a reference to Ayn Rand's novel, ''Atlas Shrugged''. Francis may sometimes reply (of course) with, "I hate Ayn Rand." * If you encounter a tank in the beginning of this level, don't worry. Simply run back to the safe room and climb up the ladder in there. The tank will NOT be able to climb up or throw rocks at you. You can simply either shoot him to death or wait for him to die on his own. Category:Dead Air Category:Chapters